


Candy Hearts

by InterstellarVagabond



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RK1000 - Freeform, Valentine's Day, connor is an idiot tm, rk1k - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond
Summary: So, both boys are a little busy their first ever Valentine's Day, but they will see each other no matter what. What could go wrong? Aside from some New Jericho drama, a small fry case turned big bust, a slight bullet wound, and Connor forgetting to get the most amazing boyfriend in the world a gift.With a little help from Hank and sincerity Connor might be able to save this Valentine's Day.





	Candy Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyKindOfCrazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyKindOfCrazy/gifts).



> credit to nonbinarydisaster/mykindofcrazy for the thirium chocolates idea, and all the other good ideas that have become my stories over these past few months

Connor tapped his fingers against the dashboard, a steady staccato rhythm that was starting to drive Hank up the wall. He was being patient with the kid, judging by the spinning yellow mood ring in his head something was on his mind. Still, Hank prefered his stakeouts free of fidgeting noise. He often said he and Connor had ADHD in different directions because whenever Connor got antsy he got distracted and it made him irritated.

“For the love of god, what, what is it Connor?” Hank sighed after a few more minutes of tapping. Connor, who seemed to become aware of his tapping for the first time, withdrew his fingers from the dashboard and looked sheepish.

“It’s nothing, Hank. I’m sorry.”

“Nothing. Right,” Hank huffed, looking back out through the windshield at little apartments balancing over a drug store and tattoo parlor. Their guy was bound to show up any day now, but he really hoped he showed up in the next ten minutes before Connor lost his tiny android mind.

The tapping stopped, but now Connor was staring pensively out the window. In the wrong direction. That was unlike him, Connor was a thoughtful kind of guy but he never got lost in his thoughts especially not when there was a case to solve. 

“Okay, just tell me,” Hank said. “What is it?”

“What’s what?” 

“Seriously, Connor, I’m not an idiot anyone could see something’s bugging you, and I’m not sitting here with you for another five hours just gloom and doom and fidgeting,” Hank said. 

“I just want to finish this case soon,” Connor said. “It’s dragged on quite awhile and… I have plans.”

“You have plans?” Hank laughed. “Plans more important than the case? You? Connor? With plans more important than work?”

Connor shot Hank a withering look, but did not elaborate. Hank shook his head, looking back at the apartment. What could be more important than work to the world’s most workaholic android? 

Hank ran through the options in his head. It wasn’t his birthday. Connor hadn’t really chosen a birthday yet so it wasn’t his either. Wasn’t liberation day. Poker night with the guys wasn’t till Saturday… wait, was it Saturday? Hank checked his phone and while it was in fact  _ not _ Saturday it  _ was _ February. 

February 14th.

“Oh shit, you’ve got a date,” Hank guffawed, tucking his phone away and elbowing Connor who turned blue.

“Yes, I have a date,” Connor said. “You know some people might assume this kind of teasing comes from jealousy.”

“I should tell Markus how lucky he is, the one thing on Earth that could get you distracted from work,” Hank said.

“We just haven’t seen each other recently,” Connor sighed. “He’s been busy organizing rallies and charity dinners and I’ve been here. For the past two weeks. Waiting for Calvin O’Malley the thirium thief.”

“Don’t get your wires in a twist,” Hank said. “You’ll be home for candy hearts and smooching before you know it.”

“It’s not just that…” Connor said, shaking his head. 

“What did you forget to get him a gift or something?” Hank teased, and when Connor froze he raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh my god. You didn’t.”

“I’ve been here!” Connor said, gesturing to the stakeout scene. “I’ve been stuck in this mind dulling waiting for weeks and… and… I didn’t know what to get him anyway.”

“Kid, you’ve been dating for like a whole year now you gotta know what he likes,” Hank pointed out.

“I do, but I don’t just want to get him something he likes,” Connor said. “I want to show the significance of our relationship, I could easily get him paints or a new book, I want to get a gift with emotional importance.”

“That’s your first mistake,” Hank said, pulling his coffee from the cupholder and taking a sip. He grimaced, it had gone cold. “Just get some flowers and put out, it’s Valentine’s magic.”

“And you would know from your successful romantic and sexual history?” Connor jabbed.

“Hey, I was married,” Hank said. “That’s more than you can say, tin man.”

“The tin man, who wanted a heart…” Connor remarked wryly.

“It ain’t that deep kid, you’re made of metal.”

“Actually, it’s a plastic/metal alloy made mostly of-”

Connor’s explanation was cut off by a sudden crash. Both officers jerked to attention, peering out the windshield and seeing a stumbling man trying to right some trash cans he’d just knocked over. Hank shot Connor a look, and Connor pulled up the suspect’s picture on his hand to let Hank confirm. 

“That’s our man, let’s move,” Hank said, reaching for the door handle. 

Unfortunately, right as he stepped out onto the street a car swerved by, honking loudly. Hank swore, and leapt out of the way of the reckless driver, but at that point O’Malley had turned to see the source of the noise and found the famous android and human crime fighting duo standing by their car in plain view. 

“Freeze, Detroit Police!” Hank shouted, reaching for his gun a little too late as O’Malley turned and fled. Connor was quick to follow, leaping over the scattered trash cans and following O’Malley into the alleyway. The human scaled a fence at an alarming speed, though bursts of energy at the expense of the body were a common side effect of red ice, which O’Malley was clearly manufacturing with the thirium he stole. 

Connor leapt down from the fence, hot in pursuit, jacket flapping in the wind as he ran. O’Malley grabbed at a nearby magazine display as he ran, tossing it behind him to slow Connor down. Connor cleared it easily, discovering another obstacle in the form of the busy crowd O’Malley was working to lose himself in. 

“Police! Please stand aside!” Connor shouted, pushing past some rather bored looking locals with better things to do than oogle at the third police chase that week. Connor watched in dismay as O’Malley pulled a man from the driver’s seat of his car and jumped inside. The car started speeding off, and not even an android as fast as Connor could keep up with that. 

The sound of a horn drew Connor’s attention, and he saw Hank driving up beside him.

“Get the fuck in already!” Hank shouted, and the chase was on. 

 

Markus was doodling again, little pictures in the margins of paperwork that could afford to go missing. Which wasn’t much these days, but he figured Simon had digital copies of the thirium requisition forms anyway. Right now he was drawing a familiar android, one with a soft smile and deep brown eyes.

“You’ve got it so bad,” North snickered, jumping up to take a seat on the edge of Markus’s desk. Markus swiped at her, but made no effort to argue her point.

“When’s the interview again?” he asked.

“Three. And don’t forget you have that meeting with the old Cyberlife reps right after,” North said. 

“Great…” Markus sighed, he could have snapped his pencil in half with frustration, but he left the unnecessary displays of destruction to North. 

“We’ll get you out of here on time,” North said. “Honestly, play up the android celebrating a human holiday and I’m sure we can get those reps to cut the meeting short. Not for the cameras though, they’d just eat that shit up.”

Markus opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted when Josh entered the study with Simon in tow.

“Markus, we have a problem,” Josh said. “Winthrop is withdrawing her donation.”

“What?” Markus stood, feeling his stress levels jump a dozen or so numbers. “We need that money, we’ve already calculated it into the budget we spent all that money on spare parts and housing because we were counting on her donation, what made her change her mind?”

“We don’t know,” Simon said with a shake of his head. “She didn’t say anything.”

“Alright… alright I’ll fix this,” Markus said. “Reschedule the interview and move up the meeting with the reps, I’ll deal with them and then go see Ms. Winthrop about whatever the issue is.”

“I’m on it,” Josh said, hurrying off to make preparations.

“You were saying about getting me out of here on time?” Markus sighed, and North gave him a sympathetic look. 

“Simon and I will handle what we can, okay?” she said. “You go charm that old rich lady into giving her money back and we’ll hold down the fort. You’ll be getting the dicking down you deserve tonight don’t worry.”

“North,” Simon groaned. 

“I’d be lost without you guys,” Markus grinned patting them both on the shoulder. 

  
  


Connor watched Hank kick the dented front of his car and swear as it got him nothing but a stubbed toe. He didn’t know what the kicking was supposed to accomplish, but it certainly wasn’t getting them anywhere with the case. 

O’Malley had all but run them off the road and into a lamp post, and was now swerving his way to freedom on some far off road. Connor’s lip curled at the the inevitable conclusion of recent events.

“Hank,” he said. “I believe this case is more important than we realized.”

“Fuck, the repair bills… I don’t need this shit…” Hank grumbled.

“I believe that car intentionally alerted O’Malley of our presence,” Connor kept saying, ignoring Hank’s tantrum. 

“What, like he’s not working alone?” Hank asked. 

“I don’t believe in coincidences,” Connor said seriously. “And the amount of thirium stolen… it doesn’t match up with a small fry dealer. I think he’s mass producing, and I think there’s a vested interest in keeping him out of jail.”

“Shit,” Hank sighed. “You think he’s a lead on Reed’s drug case.”

“Unfortunately,” Connor gave a sigh of his own. 

Hank and Connor were assigned almost every android case that came in these days, thirium theft falling under that umbrella. However, Gavin was dealing with a large drug ring at the moment, and was missing a key piece of his investigation, one Connor was sure he’d just found. 

“So, our options,” Hank said. “Are to hand over our evidence to that dick and let him get the glory, or chase O’Malley all over the city for however long.”

“Standing here certainly doesn’t solve anything,” Connor said, LED flashing yellow. “I’m downloading Reed’s files. I think I know where he’s headed.”

“You sure you wanna do this?” Hank said. “We turn this over to Gavin now, you still have time to get a gift and get home to your boyfriend.”

“... I’d like to but…” Connor sighed. “O’Malley is hurting androids with his theft. I’m afraid that will be overlooked with the focus on the red ice produced. They need our perspective on this too. Markus would want me to follow up on it…”

“You’re one self-sacrificial bastard, Connor,” Hank said. “This might land you in the doghouse you know.”

“If it’s good enough for Sumo, it’s good enough for me,” Connor joked lightly. Hank clapped him on the shoulder.

“Good man. Alright, let’s catch this slimy bastard and get you some flowers, huh?”

  
  


“I don’t want to take up too much of your time,” Markus said, turning up the charm. “I just came to understand the situation.”

“Oh…” Ms. Winthrop, a woman as old as she was rich, took the glass of white wine her android attendant was offering her and fanned herself slightly with one hand. “I’m so terribly sorry, really, you must understand my side of things.”

“That’s all I came here to do, ma’am,” Markus said, politely declining the thirium he was offered. “Why rescind the donation? If there’s some sort of problem here, I’m sure the two of us can solve it.”

“It’s just another charity was brought to my attention,” Ms. Winthrop said. “My son brought it to my attention really, he is such a philanthropist… he argued that human homeless were suffering more being more vulnerable to the cold and hunger and such… I just couldn’t in good conscience let myself slight them!”

Markus counted to ten quietly in his head, trying to avoid an overheating problem. 

“Ma’am,” he began carefully. “I don’t mean to assume but… are you familiar with what happens to an android exposed to the elements long term?”

“Why I… no, I don’t think I am,” Ms Winthrop said, and Markus saw her attendant look over at him out of the corner of his eye.

“There’s been plenty of research on it,” Markus said. “Since there’s been so many homeless androids to study. You see, our biocomponents can be damaged by extreme cold, and without shelter we have nowhere to hide from those who would do us harm. New Jericho has opened its doors to androids but we don’t have the room or supplies to support them all. I’m not saying homeless humans don’t also suffer, but to take from one to support the other… it doesn’t seem right. I’m sure there’s some sort of compromise that would help both suffering parties, human and android.”

“How could there possibly be?” Ms. Winthrop asked anxiously.

“What if, instead of donating that money to one cause or another,” Markus said cautiously. “You used it to fund an event that drew in donations for both? I’m sure you have friends of equal privilege who enjoy a good charity gala, and just imagine the press. A party that supports both suffering androids and humans, it would be such a show of goodwill and tolerance, you’d be building bridges.”

Markus could see the attendant smirking at his blatant flattery, but Ms. Winthrop was oblivious to how she was being played. Instead she looked inspired, almost in awe of herself.

“Why, you’re right!” she said. “Oh, humans and androids together, it would be wonderful! I’ll start planning right away. I’m sure we can double the amount I was giving to you, I’ll contact your people about it. My, what a wonderful idea you’ve had!”

“You’re very generous,” Markus said, managing to keep any trace of sarcasm from his voice. Still, he could feel the stress fading from his body. This wasn’t a perfect solution but it was something. He’d even managed to convince her in record time, if he hurried he could still make it back to the city in time to meet with Connor. 

He really needed this night alone with him, it had been too long since they’d had a moment for each other and he’d been missing Connor something awful. He could only hope things were going as easily on his boyfriend’s end, last they talked it seemed like he’d been stuck on a case…

  
  


“Just drive, Hank!” Connor grunted, laying on his back in the backseat, pressing down tight on his own chest to slow the stream of thirium. 

“Fuck, that looks bad, Jesus Christ,” Hank swore, swerving his already dented car through the street as it complained from the extra strain with groans and maybe even a little bit of smoke. Though to be fair, the smoke could be coming from Connor for all Hank knew. The kid was in bad shape, sure they’d caught the guy but he’d taken a bullet in the fight. 

“I’ll be fine, just drive,” Connor said, his voice terse. He was a little busy rejecting calls from Markus at the moment, and was dismayed to hear Hank’s phone start ringing. 

“Don’t answer it,” Connor said. 

“He’ll be more worried if I don’t,” Hank said, already reaching for the phone.

“Damn it, Hank,” Connor tried to pull himself into a sitting position with his hands on the headrests. “Use of handheld communication devices is illegal while operating a manual motor veh-”

“Heeeeeey, Markus,” Hank answered too casually. “What can I do you for?”

“Is Connor with you?” Markus asked. “I got worried when he didn’t show up on time.”

“He’s… here,” Hank said, eyeing up the blue bloody mess of his backseat in the rearview mirror. Connor tried to snatch the phone away from him, and Hank easily dodged. “Sorry, uh… the thing is…”

Connor glared daggers at Hank, making a cutting motion across his throat. 

“... the thing is, work ran a little late. Lots of paperwork, boring paperwork, you know how it is,” Hank said. “We lost track of time but he’ll be there soon, promise!”

“Why isn’t he answering my calls?” Markus asked. “You’re sure everything’s okay?”

“Yeah, he just stepped out for some thirium, I’ll send him right home when he gets back,” Hank said.

“I thought you said he was there with you,” Markus said suspiciously. “Can I talk to him?”

Connor suddenly slumped over, LED going red. He struggled to right himself, thirium dripping from his mouth as he clutched as his chest. He looked to Hank desperately, shrugging his shoulders. 

“... maybe,” Hank said. 

“Maybe??” Markus asked. 

“Okay, here, I’m just gonna give the phone to him,” Hank said, swerving to avoid a collision as he passed the phone back to Connor.

“Heeeeey, honey,” Connor slurred a little, trying admirably to keep the static from his voice. “Uh, what’s… what’s up?”

“... are you okay?” Markus asked. 

“I am at 100% functionality,” Connor lied seriously. “Everything’s… really really good.”

Hank slammed on the brakes and slammed down on the horn as he avoided another car, and Connor groaned at the sudden jerk before falling back against his seat. 

“Was that a car? I thought you guys were in the office today,” Markus said. 

“Yes and...  there’s a good explanation for that…” Connor said, finding it very hard to access his lies and alibis protocol at such a low thirium volume. “... there’s… a… car… in the station... ?”

“Connor.”

“... we just busted a big red ice ring and I got a little shot but everything’s fine I’ll see you at nine, okay?”

“Shot??”

“A  _ little  _ shot, see you at nine, I love you, bye!”

“CON-”

Connor hung up quickly and tossed the phone to the passenger’s seat like it had bit him. He looked up at Hank, one hand on his stomach like he was going to be sick, eyelids fluttering weakly. Hank shrugged back at him. 

“... well, you could have done… worse,” Hank said.

“I am fortunate I live with you, because if not I believe I would be sleeping on the couch…” Connor groaned, clutching at his chest. “... if I make it that long.”

“Hang in there, kid.” Hank slammed on the gas. 

  
  


Markus called every technician in town but they all claimed they hadn’t had any gunshot patients in today. He paced the living room, calling Connor now and then but always getting his call rejected. He swore, if Connor lived, he was going to kill him. 

When the doorbell rang he rushed to the foyer, ready for the worst.

What he got, was the best.

Connor, dressed in the sharpest suit Markus had ever seen. He was holding a rather large bouquet of roses and a beautifully wrapped box with a red ribbon. He blushed sheepishly as he held out the flowers. “... happy Valentine’s Day?”

Markus looked Connor up and down, and really considered slamming the door in his face. 

“... I also brought wine?” Connor said, adjusting the flowers to reveal the bottle of  _ thirium rouge _ they’d been concealing. 

“... you’re on thin ice, Anderson,” Markus said, but he stood aside and let Connor in.

“So, what happened to your bullet wound?” Markus asked sharply as they walked to the living room. Connor had the decency to look ashamed before he explained.

“Our small fry turned out to be a little bigger than we expected. He was hurting a lot of androids to make drugs for humans. I didn’t want to let him get away, and I was reckless…” Connor sighed, looking at his feet. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think.”

“You’re right, you didn’t think,” Markus said, but looking at his dejected boyfriend who had just wanted so badly to help their people made him soften and melt with a sigh. “You said you caught him, right?”

“Yes.”

“Good work.”

Connor brightened considerably at that, leaning in to give Markus a kiss. Markus accepted his flowers, going to find a vase for them while Connor opened the wine. With the flowers in water, Markus returned to Connor with his gift. Connor accepted the plain box, opening it and smiling wide.

“The chocolates I love,” he confirmed, hurriedly popping one in his mouth. 

“I made them with thirium this time, which seems a good stroke of luck considering how much you lost today,” Markus said. “They were supposed to help you take care of yourself, I didn’t think you would need them so soon.”

Connor looked guilty, even with a mouthful of candy, at how worried Markus’s tone and expression grew. He set aside his chocolates and reached for the gift he’d brought.

“Maybe this… maybe this isn’t such a good gift after all…” he said sadly. 

“Well, let me be the judge of that,” Markus said, accepting the gift and pulling the ribbon loose. He opened it up, and gasped at the contents.

It was a thirium regulator, a damaged one, sitting in a glass case. 

“Connor… please tell me this isn’t your heart,” Markus said.

“I wanted to give you something significant to our relationship,” Connor said. “I hadn’t planned on needing a replacement regulator but… when it happened I realized what I wanted to give you. Not just my heart, but a promise. To better look after myself, and to remind you of how… amazing you are. You know how rare RK800 parts are? But they had a regulator for me. Because of you. Because you worked hard to make sure all android parts were standard for technicians everywhere. I would have been lost without you, Markus… I see now that’s probably a pessimistic gift… I’m sorry. I should have listened to Hank and just stuck with the flowers I…”

Connor was cut off by Markus yanking him in, smashing their lips together clumsily. If Connor had breath Markus would have kissed it out of him. They pulled apart with lips slightly blue from kiss bruising. 

“Connor, how do you do this every time?” Markus asked, his voice shaking with awe and affection. “Just when I think I’m mad at you… you make me want to kiss you.”

“If I knew I would employ the method more often,” Connor said, straightening his suit. “I find it… quite enjoyable.”

“I can’t believe you literally gave me your heart,” Markus groaned, eyeing up the regulator. “Wow, that… that really is a bullet in there.”

“They couldn’t remove it, the metal fused entirely,” Connor said deadpan. 

“That’s… horrifying, and very worrying,” Markus said. “But you lived. I’ll be grateful for that whenever I look at it.”

“I had to live, I had plans,” Connor said firmly. “It’s poor form to cancel on Valentine’s Day, death or not.”

“I can’t believe I’m going to kiss you again,” Markus purred, grabbing Connor’s tie with every intention of dragging him around the house by it until they’d made their way to the bedroom. 

Connor quirked an eyebrow. “If you don’t believe it perhaps… you need physical evidence?”

Markus almost didn’t kiss him. Almost.


End file.
